Unknown Spirits
by levelgap
Summary: After shidou sealed origami's reiryoku , His daily life has once again came back to normal. That is , Until the appearances of multiple spirits in an area. Can he seal the spirits reiryoku or will he fail? ... And who are these spirits anyway? (Rated T for harem and other things , And this might violate you as this story is not fully researched)
1. Marisa Party Prologue

***WARNING*This is a fanmade story created by levelgap(me) ; the characters , story , places , and other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , just don't read this.(You'll see : Ignored Story Facts "Date A Live Only" , Broken Plots and Characters , Random Plot Twist , and Absurd Powering Concept "Touhou Only")**

 **Author's Note : Hi all ~~ ... This story is for my training only so everything is not as good as a novel. Anything that will suppose to happen at the story will be ignored because I don't know what happened on those. It is recommended that you know about both series as I won't explain most of the characters at all and I'll just mention their names without giving any informations (But on some occasion , I will explain it but it's not as good as the novel and it's not as good as a true writer).**

 **The story takes place after volume 11 of Date A Live (Because I can't see the translated version of volume 12 and others). If those who didn't know the story on light novel and you didn't like spoilers , click back because this story is a little bit advance from the anime series.**

 **There are a lot of unnecessary things I might do in this story (Not like I can avoid it) so please bear with it if you want to read this or just click back if you didn't like it.**

 **Review if you like , Helpful comments are welcome and ... Have a happy reading ~~**

 **Disclaimers : I own nothing at this story , Touhou is owned by ZUN and Date A Live is owned by Tachibana Koushi**

* * *

 **Prologue #1 : All-out Appearances**

It's been a week since the sealing of the spirit "Devil" or origami's reiryoku. Shidou is now living in his normal daily life. He came at the school along with tohka because kaguya and yuzuru arrived there a little while ago. Origami is also with them when they are walking at school because she is now one of the residents of the apartment for spirits but it didn't change any major things at shidou's daily life.

His male friend tonomachi talks to him a little before origami and tohka starts quarelling in front of him. The school chimes rings , the class started , origami and tohka are eating along with shidou while exchanging words of rivalry , and after all of that ... afternoon class and going home. The normal days with some changes.

Shidou , tohka and origami are walking back to their homes because kaguya and yuzuru arrived there a little while ago. Last time after shidou sealed origami's reiryoku , Kotori asked her if she wanted to live at the apartment where tohka and the other spirits lives and she immediately accepted it due to the reason that she'll get closer to shidou.

"Shidou , See you tomorrow!" Tohka said happily as she waved her hand at the distance.

"Tomorrow , Shidou" Origami waved her hands as she said that after tohka.

Shidou waved back at them before opening the door of his home. He took of his shoes , passed through the living room where he saw kotori watching an anime on television , goes at his room and take some changes of clothes before going straight to bath. After washing , he walk through the living room where kotori is watching and asked her what would she like to eat,

Well , It was hamburger steak again but he can't just say no because his little sister is tired after the bundle of works about origami's sealing.

Everything is alright till now until ...

 ***UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu***

"Wha!" Both of them at the living room heard it and kotori immediately changed her ribbons to black.

"Shidou" She called him before standing up.

Shidou nodded because he already understood.

Spirits ... creatures came from the other world. They are beings in a form of a girl that creates a disaster known as spacequake whenever they came at this world.

Right now , That alarm is known as space quake alarm. Everytime that alarm rings , all the structures will changed and every citizens of this city will be guided to the places called evacuation area.

The two of them run at the outside to be transported at the "fraxinus".

* * *

Fraxinus ... A large airship floating 15000 meter above the ground. This airship is owned by an organization known as "Ratatoskr" with a goal to help the spirits and give them a normal life.

Right now , They have been transported at the bridge in the use of teleporter that requires an unobstructed area to use at a person.

Surprising , Kotori is already wearing her ratatoskr suit and as usual , eating (sucking) her chupa chups.

As they looked at the bridge , they saw the crews with their looks of bewilderment.

"What is happening!?"

"Is this even possible!?"

"How can this be!?"

Various crews said their amazement or are surprised at the scene they are seeing at the monitor.

"What is-!?" Kotori asked but she stopped midway when she saw the scene on the monitor.

Shidou looked at the monitor and he widened his eyes and his mouth dropped when he saw it.

On the screen , He saw a distorted space in an eye-like shape and have a lot of eyes inside of it. That distorted space have two bows attached at it's edges that it looks like it was restricting it to widen more.

"!?" But the crews are more shocked than shidou is.

"M-multiple different reiha readings!" [Bad Marriage] Kawagoe said with a shocked expression.

"What!?" Kotori let out a stupefied tone as she heard the report. "How many is it?" But she regained her composure before asking it,

"Twenty ... Thirty ... !? Eighty Above!?" [On Probation] Minowa said in a shrilled voice as she saw the abundant amount of reiha readings.

Most of the crews widened their eyes as they heard the report of that crew. They can't believe that there are a lot of spirits that appeared all at once.

Shidou is once again shocked when he saw the scene at the monitor,

Some figures appeared at the eye-like portal. From there , A blonde haired woman with a white frilly dress and a long blonde hair appeared. After that , There are various girls appearing one by one. They have different kinds of outfits , different sizes , various hairstyles and hair colors , etc. Some looks like a child while the others looks older than them.

"You've got to be kidding me!?" Shidou said in shocked as he looked at the scene in front of him.

 ****End of Prologue #1****

* * *

 **Next Chapter Preview**

 **"This is impossible , Are you sure you'll do this?"**

 **"Mass spirit arrival!?"**

 **"Nu?"**

 **"Master Spark!"**

 **"This place looks lively"**

 **"I am ... Itsuka Shidou ..."**

 **Volume 1 : Marisa Party Pr**


	2. Marisa Party Part 1

***WARNING*This is a fanmade story created by levelgap(me) ; the characters , story , places , and other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , just don't read this.(You'll see : Ignored Story Facts "Date A Live Only" , Broken Plots and Characters , Random Plot Twist , and Absurd Powering Concept "Touhou Only")**

 **Author's Note : Ahh ... That chapter preview is something im new but I hope it fits this story. There are several chapters before changing a volume. Each volume have a prologue and there's also epilogue in each volume so I really really REALLY hope you like this.**

 **Even though most touhou characters appeared at once , Marisa is the main point of topic here (If this is a real LN and if I'm as good as tachibana's Illustrator , I'll be glad to draw the book cover and the other illustrations). Why did I pick marisa first? ... Well , That's just a blind pick.**

 **Leave a comment if you like this , helpful comments are welcome and ... can someone tell me where can I get a translated pdf file of date a live volume 12 and 13?**

 **Disclaimers : I own nothing at this story , Touhou is owned by ZUN and Date A Live is owned by Tachibana Koushi**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Girl In A Broom**

Fraxinus is on a uproar. Everyone is panicking while asking who should they target first or what should they do if all of them became mad. Shidou is one of those who are in panic because he's the only one who can seal a spirit's reiryoku.

"Shidou!" However , Kotori is not a least scared at them. Well , Kotori is shocked when she saw the scene but she immediately recovered herself.

Even the vice commander and the analyst officer got their composure on track again. Shidou looked at kotori who is looking at the monitor seriously.

"Man up! , This is no time for chickening out!" Kotori said seriously before looking at the nervous shidou. Shidou flinched at kotori's words.

"I-I understand ..." Shidou replied before looking at the monitor again.

"Commander , AST is on the site!" One of the crew reported.

Kotori looked at the monitor after she heard the report. "Who are at the site and how many are they?" Kotori asked in a firm tone.

"Actually ... They are DEM personnels who moved at AST and amongst them are bandersnachts , They have a total of 20 troops here." Reine answered in her usual tone while staring at the screen on her monitor.

"Oh ... That looks tough" Kotori replied with sigh before looking at shidou again.

"And actually , One of those is ellen mathers" Reine added before looking at kotori.

The crews went silent when they heard it. Shidou knew why , Ellen is the strongest wizard on DEM and her skills are on par with a spirit. There are even bandersnachts around the troops and there is a chance that a lot of reinforcements will aid them after a short time. Also , There are a lot of spirits in the site right now , They might get angry and destroy the whole place to vent their rage. Also , It looks like all of them knew each other and it makes it more harder to handle them. Shidou knew that it is closed to impossible to seal their reiryoku without being spotted from the enemies or without making those spirits get angry but even so ...

"I'll do it!" Shidou said before looking at kotori with determined eyes. "I can't let them get captured or be killed by the DEMs or those robots!" He added while clenching his fist and placing it at his chest.

Kotori stared at shidou before sighing once again. "This is impossible , Are you sure you'll do this?" She asked , Throwing the empty chupa chups at her mouth and take another chupa chups from kannazuki who is surprisingly at her side already.

"Yes , I'll do it" Shidou replied quickly.

"Okay ... Now you heard him , Don't just space out and do your job immediately!" Kotori said , Pointing her chupa chups at the screen with a smile on her face. 

* * *

The transferred DEM troops on AST have arrived first at the site where the spirit's reiha are spotted. Ellen is one of those and she's the one who is leading this troops.

She have her laser sword [Caledfwch] and her CR-Unit [Pendragon] equipped on her. The other 4 DEM wizards have their high-powered weapons and latest CR-Units equipped on them and there are 15 bandersnachts on their side which are equipped with high-capability weapons that can slash a spirit's astral dress. There are even more troops coming at this site after some minutes. Ellen is sure that she won't fail this time ... It's what she thought.

"What!?" Ellen spurted out with a dumbfounded look as she looked at the ground where the spirit is supposed to.

Actually , the right term is "Are" because there are a lot of "Girls" on the ground who have different expressions and they are appearing at what seems to be a portal with a shape of an eye and have two bows restricting each edges like it was stopping it to grow further.

"Mass spirit arrival!?" One of the members said in shocked as she looked at the girls below them.

"This is the first time I saw something like this!" One of the members followed up.

"This gotta be a bad joke! , Right!?" The other one said while shrugging her shoulders in panic.

"Calm down!" Ellen yelled at them before looking at the spirits again. "We don't know what their after but we just can't retreat after seeing a lot of threats lurking at the city!" She said as she looked at the girls below with a serious look.

"I don't know what kind of spirits they are but sir westcott will be glad if he heard about this" She thought before rushing at one of the girls.

"!?" But she stopped when she sensed something different at her back. She looked at her back quickly and saw the others looking at a position where a girl can be seen flying.

"Oya? ... I didn't know people here can fly like us" The girl said , Tilting her head like she just discovered a new thing.

The girl is sitting on a broom. She have a black dress with a white apron that have frills on it and a large white bow at her back that it makes her look like a maid but the most intriguing about her is the large pointy hat with frills below it and a dark bow tie at it. She have blonde curly hair that reaches to her shoulders and her waist and a part of it was braided to her shoulders with a green ribbons , Her eyes are golden yellow with full of energy in it , She wore a smile that looks like she was mocking her and she have a pale skin like she mostly spend her life inside her room. The thing that makes it weird is , She is carrying a large brown bagpack at her back that it looks like it have a lot of things inside it because some of the things can be seen at the outside and the bag is more larger than the girl herself that if any normal human see this , They would really ask themselves how can she carry that. In short , She looks like a young witch with full of energy that have a large bagpack at her back.

There is no doubt that she is a spirit but she didn't know what kind of spirit is she because there are no records about a spirit like her. Well , There is someone like her but this spirit is different than that spirit named natsumi.

The wizards prepared to strike the spirit. "Wait , Let's hear her first" But ellen halted them before looking at the girl again.

"Hmm? , What's that? , Trying to attack me?" The girl said in a confuse tone as she tilted her head again.

"Why did you come to this world?" She asked as she pointed her [Caledfwch] at the spirit's direction.

"Why?" The girl said before placing her index finger at her mouth and looking at the sky with a brow raised like she was thinking about something. "Because I wanna live here temporarily!" She answered after she made a "Aha!" sound like she got a great idea.

"Hoo?" Ellen let out that word like she was mocking the girl in front of her. "Is that so?" She added before raising her hand and pointing it at her , Signing her comrades to attack her.

The wizards nodded and they started giving commands at their realizers before shooting a lot of barrages at the spirit on a broom. The bandersnacht also rushed at the girl and ellen also prepared herself if a sudden counterattack occurs.

"Gwa!?" The girl let out a stupefied voice before panickedly moving out of the place. It seems like she didn't expect that they will attack all of the sudden.

The place they shoot exploded and the bandersnachts followed her because the girl dodged the barrages that the wizards produced. The girl flew in circle as the bandersnachts are following her at an incredible speed.

"Hey! , That's just rude!" The girl pouted as she stand at her broom like she was riding a skate board. "People won't like you if you just shoot in the middle of conversation" She added before flying upwards.

"I won't let you!" Ellen shouted before rushing at the place where the girl is coming but ... she sensed something dangerous on her side so she immediately stopped at her tracks and a blurred image of amulets suddenly passed through her face.

She looked at the direction where it came from and saw a girl with red clothing that looks like she's some kind of a priestess of some temple or shrine. The girl have brown hair and brown eyes and she have pale white skin and she looks like the same age as the girl on a broom and she also have a large bagpack at her back but not as big as the girl on the broom.

"Im sorry if my friend cause a trouble at you but can you please stop chasing her?" The girl said as place her hand on her waist and floated at the sky while looking at ellen.

"What is this? . A friend?" Ellen said with a frown on her face before glaring at reimu. "What kind of crap are you talking about!?" She yelled before pointing her [Caledfwch] at the miko-like girl.

The girl clenched her fist and raised it a little with veins popping out at her forehead. "Are you insulting me?" She said , Gritting her teeth like she was pissed.

"Huh? , Are you mad because I thought of you as a monster without a heart?" Ellen said , still glaring at her but she was forming a smile like she was mocking her.

"Ah ... So that's how you look at me" The girl said in a low tone before facing the girl again. "Okay , That's it! , If you don't like us that much then I'll just beat you until you cry to your mother!" The girl yelled before kicking the ground with her heels.

Ellen smirked before facing the spirit in front of her. 

* * *

Tohka , Yoshino , Yoshinon , Natsumi , Origami , Yuzuru , Kaguya , and Miku are doing various things. They are now inside tohka's room and they seems to be having fun.

No ... They are disappointed because awhile ago , They came at shidou's home (All of them) to play with him but the door is locked and it seems like there is no person inside so right now they are just playing here by themselves.

Yoshino along with yoshinon is talking with natsumi on the table with teas and cheesecakes on their side , Kaguya and yuzuru is playing some kind of fighting game , Miku is ... trying to hugged origami , Origami is placing her feet at miku's face while reading a book with her usual doll emotion , and tohka is watching at the sofa with a face of displeasure.

"Umu ..." She was spacing out while looking at the girls who is making themselves busy at various things.

Suddenly , She felt a slight shake at the surrounding. "Nu?" She let out that word before standing up quickly. She felt something bad and the first thing she thought was shidou.

She looked at her friends before telling them that she will go outside for a minute but she stopped because it seems like they also felt it.

All of them stand up and looked at each other before going outside. It seems like all of them have the same thing on their minds. 

* * *

The DEM troops are chasing after the girl in a broom. The girl in a broom is still smiling while rushing out of them.

The wizards shoots a lot of barrages again and the girl in a broom immediately dodged with swift and graceful movements.

"Those shots can't be called beautiful y'know ~" She said in a sweet yet a mocking tone. "Let me teach you how to use a real flashy move!" She said with a flick on her hand before taking something at her pocket.

The wizards are confused because it is true that she's still not manifesting her angel. They still prepared themselves while reloading their bullets of their weapons.

"Let's see ... Oto" She said before dodging the two bandersnachts who tried to slash her with spinning move while going upwards. "I like ya all because y'know that power is everything but ... your more boring than the peaceful hakurei shrine ~" She said before releasing her hand at her pocket.

She stopped at one position and pointed a thing that looks like an octagonal feng shui thing carved in wood at the Wizards. The other bandersnachts rushed through her with their hands ready to slice.

"Love Sign-" She said before taking a big inhale and "Master Spark!" She said in a loud voice and the octagonal thing suddenly burst out a colorful large beam at the whole place where the wizards are flying.

"Large maryoku charge approaching!" One of the wizards yelled and all of them ordered their realizers to create a barrier that would protect them but ...

"GYAA!" All of them have been hitted directly and even the bandersnachts who have great mobility and have a barrier that can shield themselves against some spirit attacks have been obliterated. They didn't expect that such a strong energy have been put into that attack and it's also at a speed of light.

The wizards fell at the ground unconscious while the parts of all the bandersnachts have sprawled all over the area. There are some bandersnachts that survived but the wizards are just unlucky because the four wizards have been hitted by that attack.

The girl in a broom *Fwoo* blow at her octagonal thing which have smoke coming out on it's front and she looked at the remaining bandersnachts.

"So what now? , Mobs are next?" She asked jokingly but the bandersnachts didn't reply ... Not like it will reply. 

* * *

Ellen is fighting against an unknown spirit. She is having a tough time because of how unpredictable the girl gets as the battle goes longer. "It seems like that stick she is holding is her angel" Is what she thought as she was trying to leave a scratch at the spirit's body.

The girl in a strange miko dress keep popping out of nowhere like she was teleporting and whenever she hits her , Her body will transform into a lot of amulets that paralyzes her for a bit. Well , Those kind of moves are not affecting ellen that much but there are a lot of things the girl in a strange miko dress is doing and it seems like she have a lot of variety of attacks and tricks.

"Oh reimu? , Having fun already?" A mysterious voice at the distance said and ellen looked at her back.

She saw a girl with a white frilly dress and dark silk clothing in the middle of it with some symbols that it makes her look like a western buddhist , She have a blonde hair that seems to be long because it was hidden under her mob cap , She have dark amethyst eyes that looks like more darker than the night , She have a face of a very experience person that seems like creepy if one saw her smile that looks like she knew everything , She have a snow-white skin and she might be at her late twenties by her looks.

Right now , That girl is carrying a parasol that is leaning at her shoulder and she held a fan that hides her face while looking at them.

"Oh yukari ... Look at this girl! , She talks like she owned this world!" The girl who is called reimu said with an irritated expression as she pointed her fingers at ellen like a child.

"Ara ara ~~ , Please reimu ... I'll handle this" The girl , Now with the name of yukari , said as she waved her hands with her fan.

"Hmpf!" Reimu snuffled before landing on the ground.

Ellen widened her eyes because of how she have been ignored so she glared at yukari because it seems like it's a bad idea to attack that spirit while in front of the other spirit which seems to be her friend.

"So , What's your goal? , Spirit!" She said in a cold and threatening tone as she grip her [Caledfwch] harder.

"Let me get straight to the point" She said before pursing her lips and looking at ellen in the eyes. "We're only here to have some vacation and we will immediately go back to our *Place* after that so-" She said before instantly closing her distance at ellen "-Can you please leave us and everything will be fine ~" She said with a smile at her face.

But ellen is unfazed and she swings her sword after yukari said that. However ...

 _*Swoof*_

"!?" Ellen widened her eyes at that moment when she tried to slash yukari in half. The strongest wizard never failed at hitting someone at point blank range but this now is something impossible to do. Only the strong spirits can do this like the inverse mode of tohka or the other inverse mode of the spirits but right now , This one is not even on her inverse mode and it doesn't like she is more stronger than the other spirits she knew so how ...

How did she catch it in the use of her two fingers only?

"Ufufu ~" But it seems like yukari is not even alerted at her presence at all like she was nothing to be scared of. "Please lady , We just got at this world and I didn't know that there is a device that could detect *My Ability*" She said before pushing her out of the way.

"Guh!?" She rolled at the air three times before recovering herself at it. She focused herself to the direction where yukari is awhile ago but yukari is not there anymore.

"Here ~" She heard her voice at her back and she tried looked at it but it's too late , She felt her body being pushed away again.

But this time , She immediately recovered herself and looked at her back only to see yukari looking at her with a mischievous expression.

"You're such a bad child so I tried giving you that simple punishment ~" Yukari said while still looking at her like she was looking at an insect.

Ellen gritted her teeth before trying to rushed at yukari again when suddenly , Rains of missile barrages approached the spirit.

"Ara?" Yukari let out those words as she looked at the sky with a slight shocked expression before pointing her fan at the direction where she is looking.

Suddenly , The spacequake alarm that ended it's alarm , Ringed again when she did that. Ellen looked at yukari and saw an eye-like portal is forming out of the space and it grows bigger and bigger until it covers yukari's whole figure at the front.

All the missiles that appeared out of nowhere have come straight at that portal and all of it have been sucked inside it.

"What!?" Ellen let out a dumbfounded voice when she saw it. She knew what spacequake looks like when a spirit did it by their own whims but that thing right now is nothing that she heard nor seen at her life.

"She used the space itself to create a shield for herself!?" She thought as she gazed in shocked at the scene she is seeing.

She immediately shakes her head when she noticed that she is spacing out for awhile. She focused her sights and set an order to her realizer to give a great barrier around her.

She rushed through yukari in a zigzag move , Causing her to approached her at the side and swings her [Caledfwch] at yukari's waist.

"?" Yukari makes a questioning looked before looking at her side. "Ara?" She said before she have been hitted by that slashed that ellen did ... Or ellen thought so.

"!?" She was dumbfounded at what she saw once again. Yukari just vanished out of nowhere and all the missiles that have been shot through yukari have been sucked before that.

Suddenly , She saw the missiles the same as that missile that have been shot to yukari flying on the sky. The missiles exploded at the sky and she saw a wizard falling on the sky while the other wizards are hovering down at the sky.

As she thought so , There are reinforcements who tried to shoot yukari but it seems like yukari is just too strong for them. She looked at her back and saw yukari , Sitting on a bend eye-like portal while placing her legs on her knee.

"Ara ara ~" She said as she placed her fan on her face. "This place looks lively" She added in a mocking tone.

Ellen gritted her teeth while her reinforcements are coming one by one at her side. She heard the explosions on the other side of the city so she thought that most of the wizards are fighting the spirits that appeared here.

"You'll regret fighting me like this" She said before rushing at yukari again. 

* * *

Sidou have been teleported at some residence where a lone spirit have been detected. Well , They waited to at least one of the spirits to be alone before engaging her and right now , One of the spirit is right at the position where shidou have teleported.

"That spirit is on the corner of the building at your left side , Hurry before she regroup at her what seems to be her friends!" Kotori ordered at the earpiece at his right ear.

Shidou looked seriously at that building before strengthening his will and rushing to that building. He hides a little at the wall of the building and peek at the side of it. He saw a girl who looks like a witch with a large bagpack on her back is standing in the middle of the road , Looking amazed at her surroundings.

"Shidou , Go now!" Kotori yelled and shidou thumped his chest with his clenched fist before walking slowly to the girl.

"Huh?" Seems like the girl notice him so he stop at his tracks and the girl turned her back to see him. "Who're you ze? ~" She asked in what seems to be her own kind of speech.

"I am-" Shidou is gonna say his name but he was interrupted when he heard a ***Ding*** sound that he was used to hearing. It means the choices have appeared and the crews will vote what is the appropriate choice to use to gain a favor to a spirit.

On fraxinus bridge , Kotori is looking at the choices that appeared on the screen.

 **(1)"I am Itsuka Shidou , A student" Introduces self in a very normal way**

 **(2)"Why don't you introduce yourself before saying mine?" Smile , As if trying to outsmart her**

 **(3)"I am someone who will save you!" Say in an impactful tone while making a generic manga expression of confrontation**

"Okay , Choose now within 5 seconds!" Kotori ordered and all of the crews immediately picked the choices they wanted.

After the picking , Kotori looked at the result and saw that (2) have more votes while (1) have one less vote to it.

"Hmm , It looks like this choice will effect at this spirit somehow ... Well , Shidou" Kotori said as she take the mic to her mouth.

Shidou heard kotori's order and he immediately imitated her. "Why don't you introduce yourself before saying mine?" He said while smiling like what kotori told him to do.

"Huh? , Oh okay ... Im Kirisame Marisa , So now what's yours?" The girl pondered for a moment before introducing herself in a less formal way.

Shidou let sweat dropped at his cheeks as he heard at the unexpected answer the girl named marisa said. "So she's not aggressive huh" Kotori let out those sentence in his earpiece.

"Hey! , Can't you talk?" Marisa said as she waved her hands in front of shidou. It seems like he is spacing out a little bit.

"Eh? ... Woah!?" He blurted out those words as he fell to the ground with his butt.

Marisa giggled before looking at shidou again. "Welcome back to the living! ... SO now , Can you tell me what's your name?" She said in glee as she looked at shidou who is dazed a little bit.

"What are you doing shidou?" Kotori said those words before hearing her sighed at his earpiece. "Anyway , Just tell your name already" She said and seems like placed her palm on her face.

Shidou let sweat dropped at his cheeks again before starting to speak. "I am ... Itsuka Shidou ..." He said while scratching his head because of his stupidity.

"Oh is that so? , Then Im Kirisame Marisa!" She said , Pointing her thumb to herself as she make a proud smile.

"Uhmm ... I think you just told me your name awhile ago" Shidou said , sweat flowing at his cheeks again as he make a wry smile.

Marisa only looked at him and then she stretched her hand at him. "Come on , Ground is not a chair to be sitting on" She said while grinning in an unlady way.

"Oh thanks" Shidou said before holding her hands with his.

"Who-who-whoa!" Marisa let out those words as she suddenly lose her balance. It seems like the bag is just too heavy for her so she lost her balance.

"Gwah!" And shidou let out those stupid voice as marisa fell on him. His body hit the ground and he felt a very heavy pressure with soft and warm feeling just pressured his body. He tried opened his eyes and widened his eyes when he saw what's on his front.

Marisa's face is very closed that just two inch more and their lips will meet each other. That kind of something is really dangerous so he immediately pushed his body away but it seems like he just can't move his body because of the heavy pressure of the bag.

Shidou's body stiffened because of the scene right now. It seems like even marisa can't even stand herself up and she is stuck facing shidou face to face.

"Shidou!" However , Shidou heard a familiar voice calling at the distance.

He widened his eyes and tried to get away again but it seems like he can only feel marisa's body and seems like he just can't break free to this kind of pressure.

"H-h-hey! , D-don't move!" Marisa blurted out those words as her face is getting flushed red. It seems like even her is getting embarassed.

"Shidou!" That familiar voice is getting closer. Shidou's sweat flowed from his cheeks because that one is getting closer and closer to them.

Marisa's body rolled to the side but because of the bag's humongous size , Her body and the weight of the bag is still pressuring half of his body. Shidou needs to get out of here but he just can't push marisa's body out of him forcefully. Also , One of marisa's hand is lying on shidou's chest and the upper part of her right leg is on placed on his left leg with her knee on his sensitive part. No matter who sees this , They would just get the wrong idea at all because of how awkward is this. Not to mention , Shidou's left hand is pushing the back of the bag that's just near on marisa's face.

Shidou's face involuntarily reddened because of the scene and but he can't just take off his hand on the bag or marisa will press his body again. It seems like the fate won't even give him a chance to breathe because the girl that is calling to him awhile ago has arrived at their location.

"Shidou! ... Shidou! ... Shi-dou ..." Tohka called out but soon found shidou who seems to be hugging a girl and looks like they are doing something naughty.

Shidou's face turned pale blue as he saw the impending doom coming at him. Even though he is on a mission , This event is just too cruel to him.

Tohka's eyes darkened as she looked at the teenagers who seems to be doing some lovey-dovey things. "What are you doing" She asked in an origami-esque voice. It seems like she snapped immediately when she saw shidou with marisa riding on him.

And as if the fate spit on him while laughing , The other girls approached tohka who seems and all of them who seems to be happy momentarily when they saw shidou , Turned to be like tohka. Well , Exclude origami because she is already like that.

And it seems like even the fraxinus are not responding when he needs it the most. Well , He understand because he is very near at marisa and she might hear them if kotori talked at the mic but this is still something that is very VERY out of his control.

"Please , Tell me this is a dream" Shidou though as his faced paler and paler.

 ****End of Chapter 1****

* * *

 **Next Chapter Preview**

 **"You womanizing perverted worm!"**

 **"Give up , You can't win against me ~"**

 **"Just be careful next time , Shidou"**

 **"This thing is called hakkero!"**

 **"I want to date with you"**

 **Volume 1 : Marisa Party P1**


	3. Marisa Party Part 2

***WARNING*This is a fanmade story created by levelgap(me) ; the characters , story , places , and other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , just don't read this.(You'll see : Ignored Story Facts "Date A Live Only" , Broken Plots and Characters , Random Plot Twist , and Absurd Powering Concept "Touhou Only")**

 **Author's Note : That's just some mess up plot but anyway , I did it so I think I should just continue with it.**

 **Maybe I did a lot of unnecessary scenes there so im sorry if I did so. I didn't know what to do and what not to do and also , I might do it more at the future chapters. I'm gonna cover those scenes (or the right term is , Im just giving excuse to what I did to the story)**

 **Review if you want . Helpful comments are welcome and ... Pray for shidou's safety xD**

 **Disclaimers : I own nothing at this story , Touhou is owned by ZUN and Date A Live is owned by Tachibana Koushi**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : Ordinary Magician**

On fraxinus , Kotori grab her face with her palm. Well , She looks like she's grabbing her face because she's just embarassed to looked at the screen right now. At first , They thought that the event that have happened recently is the best because it always happened at the galges but that thing is just the worst ... Maybe worse than the worst.

On the screen . The spirit's position on shidou is like this "/" and because of the humongous bag on her back , She can't move her body out of shidou. And to make matters worst , The spirits that have their reiryoku sealed by shidou have just appeared at a wrong timing. If this girls are not spirits or if it's not shidou who is negotiating at the spirit right now , She'll gladly dumped this mission and file a one-year day off just to forget this scene.

"Tohka's affection level are dropping drastically!"

"The others have arrived on site! , What should we do!?"

"Warning! , The spirit's affection level are dropping!"

"Multiple spirits are getting mad! , They might acquire their reiryoku again!"

"GWAAHHH! , Please shut up shut up shut up SHUT UP!"

All of the crews gave their reports consecutively from left and right that it makes kotori goes on a rampage so she just shouted in irritation. All of them shut their mouths when kotori told so and ...

"Gyack!" Kotori kicked kannazuki's upper foot with an unknown reason. The crews let out a sweat dropped at their cheeks when they saw that scene and gulped before looking at the screen again.

"We can't do anything right now , Let shidou handle this" Kotori said while leaning her face on her hand and placing her leg to her knee.

All of them just nodded before watching silently at the screen. 

* * *

Tohka , Origami , Yoshino with Yoshinon , The Yamai sisters , Miku , and Natsumi are looking at shidou and a girl who seems to be doing something ... naughty.

Shidou on the other hand , Can't give any explanation or the right term is , He can't speak at all because of much nervousness. Shidou have encountered a lot of kinds of this misfortunate events but this scene is just something unforgiving.

"... A-ah ... w-wa-wait ... tohka ..." Finally , He manages to speak even though it was spoken in an audible tone.

But it seems like they are not listening because they are staring at shidou with their eyes turning darker. Tohka step forward and she clenched her fist while placing her hand at that fist. She was smiling wryly as she move forward to shidou and marisa.

"Oh shidou , What is the meaning of this?" She asked with a very creepy smile as she clenched her fist more.

The others also step forward while tohka is getting closer at him.

"..." Yoshino just stared at them , It seems like she just seen something she musn't see.

" _How bold of you to do this in front of yoshino ~_ " Yoshinon said it casually.

"Fuu , Doing something impure while im not looking ... You've got some guts" Kaguya said with a stern look.

"Disappointed. Shidou seems to forgot that he is still our shared property" Yuzuru added.

"My , Darling seems to be not that loyal to tohka" Miku said those words while placing her right hand to her mouth.

"So you like young beauties you perverted coot" Natsumi said with a frown on her face.

"Shidou , Explain" And origami asked with her doll-like expression but it seems like even her is disappointed and she might be angry.

"W-wait , This is not what your thinking!" Shidou said those words as he pointed his hand to them in a defending manner.

But it seems like shidou didn't notice , Marisa's body rolled back to his because he took off his hand that is pushing the bag out of him. The girl's expression turned more darker when they see this and marisa also let out a stupid voice when she fully felt shidou's body again.

"Ghgk!" Shidou widened his eyes when he saw their expressions and he let out that shrilled voice.

"This looks trouble ..." Marisa said with her eyes half-open , It seems like she didn't care what would happen after this.

Tohka grabbed the large backpack in one hand and throw it in frustration. The bag along with marisa flew at a little distance before falling to the ground and marisa let out a *Gyafuu* wail before trying to raise her body again.

Shidou tried to stand up but he was stopped when tohka placed her feet on shidou's stomach. His faced paled before looking nervously above him. Tohka and the others have different expressions while staring at shidou.

"Shidou , Can I kick you please?" Tohka asked in a cold tone as he stared at shidou's eyes.

"..." Yoshino is staring at shidou.

" _Are you prepared to be broken , Shi-Dou-Kun ~~_ " Yoshinon let out those sweet words.

"Prepare for divine punishment!" Kaguya said those words with a creepy expression on her face.

"Rage. Prepare yourself" Yuzuru said those words while raising her clenched fist.

"Sorry darling , It seems like you need some spanking first ~" Miku said those words while smiling with a different meaning to it.

"You womanizing perverted worm!" Natsumi yelled those words as she raised her hand at the sky.

"Shidou , Im sorry but I hope you forgive me" Origami said those words with a bow before raising her feet in front of shidou's face.

And the fate seems like to make him suffer more , Their limit astral dress have been manifested respectively and ...

"N-no ... no ... GWWACCCKK!" And shidou let out those words while shaking his head before receiving the judgement of the girls. 

* * *

On the sky of a residence area , Explosions and some kind of compressed energies can be seen. There are silhouettes flying at the sky while chasing the other silhouette. Those silhouettes are the DEM wizards along with ellen and the one they are chasing is a spirit named yukari.

There are other explosions on the distances but ellen just ignored it because she's still fighting the mysterious spirit in front of her.

Yukari seems like she's not attacking at all as she just sucked all the projectile attacks and sucked out those attacks back at them while just popping out of nowhere. Each time yukari vanished or popped out , The spacequake alarm rings. Ellen used those as a pattern to hit yukari but it seems like yukari's vantage point are getting unpredictable like , She knew what all of them are thinking.

Yukari vanished again in front of ellen this time and ellen gave a sign to the wizards in her back to attack all the directions. This is their plan this time to at least hit yukari once and she also slashed at her back to be sure that she hit her if somehow yukari appeared at her back.

But it seems like all of them are wrong , Ellen widened her eyes when she felt the presence of yukari at one of the building below her. All of the missiles and other projectiles have hitted and exploded at any direction except that building where she felt yukari recently.

"Damn it!" Ellen let out those words while gritting her teeth before placing her hand on her earpiece and rushing at the place where yukari is.

"All of you , Strike that building at once!" She ordered as she raised her hand to slash the rooftop floor in front of her.

The wizards understood and shoot a lot of barrages at once even if ellen is there , Ellen saw yukari looking at her when she broke the rooftop floor and she seems like she was only playing as she was humming while her parasol is leaning on her shoulder.

"Che!" Ellen clicked her tongue in frustration before swinging her blade towards yukari , Yukari vanish once again and the sword hit the air only. "Gghk!" She gritted her teeth and immediately rushed out of the building before the barrages reach it.

The projectiles have landed and the top of the building exploded. Ellen looked above her and saw the wizards are trying to shoot yukari again who is at their front.

Ellen rushed at yukari with a superhuman speed while the wizards produces a lot of anti-spirit bullets towards yukari. Yukari sucked those projectiles again and quickly sucked out those shots back at them and created an eye-like portal at the direction where ellen will approached. Ellen saw it so she immediately made a "^" move to approached yukari at her side and immediately slashed her to at least leave a deep wound at her body.

"Oho ~" Yukari smiled as she let out those words and she immediately vanished again , Dodging ellen's attack.

"Che!" Ellen clicked her tongue before looking at above her. She immediately used a high grade anti-spirit gun to shoot at that direction but yukari didn't appeared there and she clicked her tongue again when it happened.

"Give up , You can't win against me ~" Yukari said those words at ellen's back and she *fwoo* blow at her ears a little.

Ellen furrowed her brows and she quickly slashed at her back before glaring at yukari in frustration. "You bitch! , Do that again and I'll really shred you to pieces!" She said with a furious expression as she gritted her teeth.

But yukari seems not interested at her anymore as she yawned while placing her hand at her mouth. "Huh what? , Oh sorry , I'm getting sleepy again" She said those words with a tired voice.

"Grrrrrrr!" Ellen let out those words in frustration before rushing at yukari again. The other wizards who survived at yukari's counterattack also followed ellen. "I'm gonna kill you!" Ellen yelled that her voice became hoarse. 

* * *

On a residence with large buildings , Shidou is lying on the ground half-consciously. His body is all battered up thanks to the angry girls around him. It seems like all of them are finished venting their rage and they are walking on the direction where marisa is.

"I'm really glad I have kotori's reiryoku ..." Shidou said those words weakly with a wry smile on his face and have tears on his eyes with his body sprawled on the road.

"Just be careful next time , Shidou" Kotori said on his earpiece in a tired voice , She also sighed after saying that.

Tohka along with the others arrived at where marisa is lying.

"So-" Tohka said while crossing her arms below her chest "-Who are you?" She asked while staring her.

"Before asking me , Can you help me stand? , I can't raise my body even if I tried to roll y'know" Marisa said those words weakly.

The girls looked at each other before tohka raised the large bagpack in one hand. As she did so , A broom suddenly appeared out of nowhere and it approached marisa in an incredible speed. Tohka felt it so she swayed the bag out of the direction where the broom will approached but the broom suddenly bend it's track and arrived at marisa.

Marisa catch her broom with her hand and she immediately flew at the sky but , She was stopped because tohka is holding the bagpack with superhuman strength.

"Trying to escape huh?" Tohka said those words before twisting her hand that is holding the bag to see marisa's face.

"Oi! , Time out!" Marisa yelled those words with a frown as she tried to let herself be free.

"Who are you?" Tohka asked with her eyes half-open.

"Come on , You didn't know who marisa is? , I am the ordinary magician , Kirisame Marisa!" Marisa said those words while looking at tohka with her eyes starting to close halfly.

"Oh ... So kirisame-san , What are you doing with shidou?" Tohka asked those words while still staring at marisa with her eyes still half-open.

"Huh? , Oh ... So that's the boy's name huh ... Well , I lost my balance because my bag is just too heavy for me so we end up on that position" Marisa replied while scratching her cheeks with her hand that is not holding the broom and her eyes is still half-open too while averting her gaze at tohka.

"Muu ... Is that so?" Tohka said before letting go of her grasp.

Marisa quickly release her grip from her broom and the broom immediately move below her before landing on the ground. She flew at the sky while looking at the girls.

"Phew ... At last , Im free of all of that ~" Marisa said those words while stretching her hands like she just wake up in the morning.

"Hey , If you can do that why didn't you do that awhile ago?" Natsumi asked while looking at marisa and her broom.

"Huh? , Because I can't point my hand on my broom ..." Marisa said those words while scratching her cheeks with her finger.

"And why did you have the same angel as I am?" Natsumi asked while staring at her broom and looking at marisa's broom repeatedly (All of them are still on their limit astral dress mode)

"Angel? . I only have me and my things y'know" Marisa replied with a confuse look while looking at natsumi.

Shidou stands up and looked at marisa but the girls stared at him while marisa is talking at them. Shidou let sweat dropped at his forehead to his cheeks before tapping twice at his earpiece.

"Just let them be" Kotori said and shidou made a sigh before watching silently at them.

"Huh? , So what is your angel kirisame-san?" Natsumi asked with her eyes half-open.

"Angel? , What are you talking about?" Marisa asked , Tilting her head in confusion. "Ah!" But it seems like some idea struck her head and she take some kind of wooden octagonal thing at her pocket.

"This is my angel!" Marisa said while pointing it at them. "This thing is called hakkero!" She said with full of energy.

"Huh? , That's your angel!?" Natsumi said with her eyes wide open when saw it.

"Yes!" Marisa said while nodding happily.

"No no , Angel's are supposed to be manifested not hidden under a pocket" Natsumi said as she shake her head.

Marisa tilted her head before facing her hakkero in her front and look at them again. "Ahre? , I thought *Angel* are supposed to be our *Weapon of Choice* in this world" Marisa said with a confuse tone as she looked at them in a slight shock expression.

While shidou is looking at them , "Shidou!" , He heard kotori's yell that it resounded in his ears.

"They are coming there!" Kotori said and shidou gasps when her heard it.

He tried to warn the girls about the approaching wizards but he was stopped because the wizards already arrived at their spot.

"We've located the spirit along with the other spirits! , Initiating combat!" A female wizard said before placing her hand at a large muzzle. All of the wizards did the same and then they shoot a lot of barrages towards them.

The girls realized that they were under attack as the explosion occur near them. They jumped back and focused their gaze at the assailants before rushing over them but before they could do that ...

"Eat this!" Marisa shoots a lot of colorful stars in her hands. The compressed star-shape maryoku approaches the wizards at a fairly average speed and the wizards tried to dodge it but it seems like marisa shoots a lot of stars because the wizards can only see a rain of colorful things all over them.

But on the girl's perspective below marisa , She made a fan-shaped wave of colorful stars towards them and it's just too much that rain might be a better comparison to the bunch of stars coming at them. Because it was too many for the wizards , The stars hits their territory repeatedly until they can't hold on anymore.

"Gyaah!" Such screams resounded as all of them are taking damage directly from their bodies. Mysteriously , The shots are not lethal as they only have bruises and slight wounds on their bodies.

"What's that , I go easy mode on that ze ~" Marisa said it in a sweet tone but her expression is disappointment.

All of them looked at marisa who seems not interested at the wizards anymore. No , The right term is , She might be expecting that the enemies are strong and her expectations was betrayed.

But it seems like it's still not over yet. Wizards came at every direction but as they are going to look at them , They have been shot down immediately. The assailant ... Is obviously marisa.

All of them widened their eyes when they saw how marisa single-handedly beat them like they were nothing.

"What's with those people , Their movements are too obvious!" Marisa said with a face of displeasure before looking at shidou and the girls below her. "Anyway , What are we talking about again?" Marisa asked , Landing on the ground and smiling once again.

"Kirisame-san , How can you do that!?" Tohka asked while looking at marisa in shocked and amazement.

"Huh? , They are slow , That's why!" Marisa said in glee before turning her back. "Anyway , Are you those *Spirit* girls yukari is talking about?" Marisa asked while looking at them.

Shidou heard it and he immediately tapped twice at his earpiece. "Kotori , Do you know who is she talking about?" He asked with a serious expression.

"Hmm ... I don't know , There are some females with name like that ... Why don't you ask her about the full details , We might get an important info if you ask her about that" Kotori said in a fairly normal tone.

Shidou nodded a little before breathing a little and walking forward. It seems like they forgot about shidou's presence , They looked at him and made a slight shocked expression before looking sternly at him.

"Kirisame-san , What is that girl's full name you just mentioned earlier" Shidou asked with a wry smile on his face.

"Who? , oh! ... She's Yakumo Yukari , The bor-" Marisa said but she cough two times before looking at him again "I mean she's a spirit of boundary!" Marisa said as she scratched her head. It looks like she somehow made a mistake but it's not enough.

"What are you gonna say awhile ago?" Shidou asked , Moving one step forward.

"Hey Shidou , You shouldn't pry into it too much" Tohka said with her eyes half-open as she looked at shidou sternly.

"What are yo-" Shidou asked with sweat flow on his forehead but was interrupted midway ...

"Shidou , Don't tell me you got interested at that girl she is talking about?" Because origami said those words as she narrowed her eyes in him.

"W-what are you talking about?" Shidou asked while making a wry smile with sweat flowed on his cheeks,

But no one responded as they stared at shidou intently. It seems like they still haven't forgive shidou at what happened recently even though it's just an accident.

Shidou let out a tired sigh and he walked to the corner while tapping the earpiece twice again. Kotori made a sigh at the earphone.

"Shidou , Take them all to your house ... It seems like everything is getting dangerous here" Kotori said those words with an exasperated sigh as if she was tired.

Shidou let sweat flow drop his cheeks. He just noticed that they are not going anywhere at all and just standing here while talking to each other. It seems like that was inappropriate ... In many ways.

"Uhmm ... Girls ..." Shidou called them but he can't just speak loudly because the girls (Except Marisa) stared at him with a stern look.

"What? ..." Tohka asked.

"You all might be tired so-" Shidou scratched his cheeks with a wry smile on his face "-Can we come to my home , It's dangerous here right now" Shidou said those words and all of them still stared at him but it seems like they agreed as they followed shidou through. Marisa also followed them. 

* * *

Kotori is looking at the screen with an irritated look. Things turned worst and they can't just pick up the girls without a proper explanation to give to them. Actually , There is a valid reason they can do but they can't do that right now because of the girls mood. Also , Some of them are not foolish enough to believe what would kotori say so she made their house as her final resort to take the girls out of shidou and marisa.

"This is too impossible indeed" Kotori said while pressing her cheeks with her hands as she looked at the screen.

"Commander" Reine called her and kotori just nodded before signing her to continue. "That girl she mentioned is the girl that is currently fighting against ellen mathers" Reine reported in a sleepy yet serious tone.

"Hoo ... Is that so" Kotori said those words before looking at reine.

Reine nodded before looking at her computer , Manipulating the screens with her hands on the keyboard. The scene in front of the large screen changed.

"Gather all kinds of intelligence from all of the spirits! , Use the mini-cameras to find the other spirits lurking everywhere!" Kotori ordered and all of the crews said "Understood" before doing what kotori told them.

Kotori looked at the other screen where shidou and the others can be seen. "Good luck , Brother" She muttered before letting out a sigh again. 

* * *

Various explosions and loud noises can be heard outside while shidou is preparing some refreshers for the girls. Right now , They are at his home after some time walking and fending off some wizards who came at their way. It looks like they can't detect them inside his home so he was thankful about it.

But something is troubling him. Because right now ...

"Huhu ... I told you right , I came here to defeat our enemies!" Marisa said those words with full of vigor.

Yes , Right now , Marisa is with them. At first , The girls are curious why marisa is following them so they asked and she answered "Im here to look for the group of *Spirits* as yukari told me to" and she answered with a big smile on her face.

As far as shidou knew , Marisa came here to help the spirits defeat the wizards. She also said that she have a lot of friends in this world that are looking for them. Of course , Shidou asked marisa who are this friends of her and she said various names that shidou can't remember all of it. Shidou also asked why didn't she called her friends and he was surprised when he heard the answer.

"Because were competing who can find the spirits and defeat the enemies first!" Is what marisa answered and she puffed her chests when she said that. Looks like these spirits have really knew each other and they are here to fight the wizards while helping the spirits. Now the question that is troubling shidou is ... Why are they calling the girls *Spirit* if she herself is a spirit too.

And shidou came back with a tray on his hands that contains the refreshers and some cookies on it. He'll ask about this troubling thing and then ask kotori for some help again.

As he place the tray in the middle of the table , The girls took each one of refreshers and take a sip while shidou is taking a chair at the corner to sit along with them.

"So-" Shidou tap the earpiece twice before continuing "-Kirisame-san , Why are you calling them *Spirits* If you yourself is also a spirit?" Shidou asked while averting his gaze to the wall because tohka and the others are staring at him again like they are still angry with him. Shidou thought why are they still mad with him while letting out a sigh in his mind.

"What? , Because Im a human who became a *Spirit* , That's why!" Marisa said with a large smile on her face. Shidou is shocked when he heard it.

It's not like it was his first time hearing it. Kotori , Miku , and Origami also became a spirit because of a *Something* that keeps appearing at some girls with an unknown reason. This *Something* is called as [Phantom] by ratatoskr because they can't see her appearance and is a very unknown kind of spirit who can turn the others to spirits.

It might be that marisa encountered this spirit before so he wanted to ask. "Marisa , Who made you a spirit?" Shidou asked while looking seriously at marisa. The girls are also looking at her attentively , It looks like they forgot their anger when they heard about it.

"Who? , It's yukari! ~" Marisa said with a cheerful tone. Shidou was shocked when he heard that answer.

"Where is she now!?" Suddenly , The girls except yoshino and natsumi asked in unison with a serious expression on their face.

Marisa pointed her hands at the window and they looked at it "She's at the outside , Maybe having fun at the enemies" Before marisa said those words while tilting her head in confusion.

All of them glared at the outside and without a word , They rushed through the outside while yoshino and natsumi followed them with a slow-pace walk. Shidou was shocked when he saw the girls reaction so he tried to stop them but ...

"Shidou , Let them be! , Thanks to that girl that I have a reason to take them at fraxinus for the time being" Kotori said those words with a serious expression. It looks like even her got mad when she heard that but she was trying to control her temper. "It's time to continue your conversation with kirisame-san , We will help you some more until you ask her to a date" Kotori said and she tried to calm herself as shidou heard her took a deep breath,

Shidou nodded before looking at marisa again and he took a deep breath. "So kirisame-san , Why did you want to help the spirits?" Shidou asked while looking at marisa.

"Because there is a great prize when I did that first!" Marisa replied , Still with her usual behavior.

"Prize?" Shidou asked with an imaginary question mark floating at his head.

"Yes! , When I win this *Game* , I can have that prize and have a happy life for a year!" Marisa answered.

Shidou gritted his teeth when he heard it. Yukari might be that [Phantom] and it seems like that yukari person tricked this girl and made her a spirit to watch some entertaining events. Somehow , Shidou felt like he was right when he thought that.

"Oi? , Why are you angry? , Did yukari do something again?" Marisa asked with a curious expression in her face. It looks like she noticed shidou's expression.

Shidou shake his head and he immediately scratched the back of his head before letting out a wry smile. "Haha , Im sorry , I got deep in thought for awhile" Shidou said those words while forcing himself to smile.

"Is that so?" Marisa said with a curious expression as she tilted her head. "Anyway-" Marisa paused before standing at the chair and placing one of her hand to her waist "-Maybe I should follow them" Marisa said before walking towards the hallway to the door.

"Wait!" Shidou said with a loud tone and marisa turned her head to him with a "Hm?" curious expression as she let out those words.

 _*Ding*_

Suddenly , Shidou heard that familiar sound again and he touched the earpiece twice before looking at marisa steadily.

On fraxinus bridge , Kotori is looking at the choices that have appeared on the screen. The choices are ...

 **(1)"Please wait! , It's dangerous outside!" Say in a serious manner , As if trying to let her stay more longer.**

 **(2)"Let's stay here more longer while they are not here" Say in a mischievous manner , As if trying to seduce her.**

 **(3)"I wanna say something to you" Say in a low tone and lower the head a little.**

"Now choose already!" Kotori said those words and the results appeared after a short while.

(3) have surprisingly , More votes than the other two but because they chose it , It might be right. Kotori looked at one of the crews.

"Why choose this?" She asked and the crew , [President] Mikimoto stands up.

"If you look at the other two , It looks like normal but it was dangerous if you think about it so ... (3) is the better choice as this will give a lot of information to us" He said and all of the crews nodded like they are thinking the same thing.

Kotori understand the logic. If one of the two earlier choices have been said , It will go to a dangerous route because there are things that will really lead to that kind of route. And because marisa is a former human , She might know about things like that so the latter choice is the right choice as it can be manipulated in a lot of ways.

"Okay , Shidou!" Kotori ordered and told shidou what he needs to do.

On shidou's house , Shidou nodded a little before looking at marisa again. "I wanna say something to you" Shidou said and he lowered his head.

"What is it?" Marisa asked as she turned her body to him and look at him with a curious expression.

 _*Ding*_

That sound ringed again so shidou needs to wait for a short while before responding.

Kotori is looking at the screen again with the choices on it. The choices are ...

 **(1)"I want to have some fun with you" Say it in words like it was normal.**

 **(2)"I want to date with you" Say with a straight face.**

 **(3)"I want to play with you!" Say with a carefree face.**

Kotori let sweat dropped at her forehead as she saw the weird choices at the screen. "What's with this? , Did the AI hits its head?" She let out those words with her eyes half-open.

The crews chooses what they thought would be safer and the result is ... (2) have more votes than the others. Kotori still can't believe the choices because all of it are too dangerous to use but it's not like the AI would choose this without any proper logic.

"Shidou" Kotori said with a tired voice.

Shidou widened his eyes when heard the thing he needed to do. Going to the offensive already is something that might be dangerous and this girl might know the term "Date" so it doubles the pressure on shidou's heart. Still , He can't be dazed here so he started to look at marisa with a straight face.

"I want to date with you" Shidou said those words with a sweat forming on his cheeks. He was embarassed like he wanted to rebut his own words but there is no turning back now.

"... Eh?" Marisa widened her eyes when she heard. It looks like she's not expecting those words.

Or maybe he is wrong because ...

 **"Bang**Boom**Woosh***

A sudden explosion occured outside of his house and the wall of the structure have suddenly destroyed and the debris flew off at their direction.

"Ahh!" Shidou let out those short surprised words before the rocks approached him when ...

 _*Woot*_

A fast silhouette approached him and push him out of the way. He fell to the ground but supported his body with his hands and quickly looked at the smoke that are coming at that direction.

He saw marisa in there and it seems like she was the one who pushed him. He looked at the destroyed wall and he saw a large hole in the whole house. Maybe too large that a sixteen-wheeler truck can't cover that wall.

"Marisa!" And two voices called the girl in his side. The smoke cleared out and two girls can be seen coming at towards marisa.

One is a girl with shoulder-length blonde hair with red hairband and sapphire-like eyes. She is wearing a blue dress with white clothing in her collar to chest part and have pink ribbons on the waist and the lower neck part , She have brown leather shoes , she have a pale white skin and a doll-like figure that anyone would be curious if she's a doll or not. There are also dolls floating at her side with different kinds of faces in them and she carried a western book with a lock on it on her left arm.

The other is a girl with long dark hair that have ribbons on each side near her neck and a large mob cap on her head that have golden crescent ornament with it and amethyst-like eyes that are half-open , She wore a purple lab coat with a nightgown on the inside that have white and violet stripes vertically on it , She have a pair of purple sandals , Her skin is pale as white and her face looks pretty cute as she looks like a baby. She is also carrying a black book on her left arm.

Both of them stopped besides marisa and they are panting with their bodies bended and their hands placed on their knees as they take a deep breathe before looking at marisa again.

"Fuu ... So you're here marisa ..." The doll-like girl said as she take some more breathes to calm herself.

"So tired ... Marisa , Don't just rush like that without anyone besides you ..." The baby face girl said while looking at marisa with a tired face.

"Wooah ... Take it easy , Alice and patchy!" Marisa said while looking at them with a surprised expression.

Shidou is shocked when he looked at the situation right now. It was something kotori and shidou is avoiding at all cost.

"No way ..." He let out those words as he looked at them with a nervous expression.

The two newcomers looked at him. "Who are you?" They asked at the same time as they stared at shidou who stands up.

"... Kotori , I need help please" Shidou said as he looked at the two new spirits in front of him with sweat flowing on his forehead to his cheeks.

 ****End of Chapter 2****

* * *

 **Next Chapter Preview**

 **"This is alice margatroid and this one is patchouli knowledge ze ~"**

 **"It's time to finish this ~"**

 **"Ara ara , That looks interesting on that side ~"**

 **"Get out of here!"**

 **"I won't give up!"**

 **Volume 1 : Marisa Party P2**


	4. Marisa Party Part 3

***WARNING*This is a fanmade story created by levelgap(me) ; the characters , story , places , and other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , just don't read this.(You'll see : Ignored Story Facts "Date A Live Only" , Broken Plots and Characters , Random Plot Twist , and Absurd Powering Concept "Touhou Only")**

 **Author's Note : Hi all again , Looks like Im having some kind of a problem from the story but it will continue I promise.**

 **It seems like I still didn't told you what is the full genre of this story so maybe I should write it.**

 **Genre : Fantasy/Romance/Harem/Action/Supernatural/Mystery/Humor**

 **Yes , That kind of genre seems pretty rare (or maybe too normal) but that's how I see this story. Anyway , This story still have no definite plot and the twist are too random so maybe you are confuse.**

 **Im also using the japanese terms of their spirit magics instead of the english term. Why did I do that? ... It was because Im also confused what are the english term of it so I didn't translate those.**

 **Review if you like , Helpful comments are welcome and ... Why did alice and patchouli came here anyway?**

 **Disclaimers : I own nothing at this story , Touhou is owned by ZUN and Date A Live is owned by Tachibana Koushi**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : Lie of a Witch**

As shidou is looking on the scene before him , Sweat flowed on his cheeks as he looked at the the two new girls that have came awhile ago. Seems like everything is not going as he hope for.

"Ah ..." Shidou let out those words while looking at them.

Marisa *Pon* place her clenched fist on her hand as she looked at shidou and the two new girls and she smiled. "This guy here is shidou!" Marisa said.

Shidou involuntarily raise his hand when his name have been called and he let out a "Hi" word to his voice with sweat forming on his forehead.

"Who are they ..." Shidou asked while looking at the girls who are staring at him.

"This is alice margatroid and this one is patchouli knowledge ze ~" Marisa said in a happy tone while looking at them.

"Marisa , Why are you with a man?" Alice asked while still staring at shidou. It seems like somehow , She is mad at him.

"What are you talking about!? , This guy is a *Spirit* so I wanted to help him fend off the enemies!" Marisa said with a mischievous smile on her face.

Alice and patchouli looked at marisa with half-open eyes. Shidou also looked at marisa who mistook him as a spirit.

"What are you talking about? , No matter how I look at him , He's a human with incredible *Unknown Energy* inside him" Alice said while looking at marisa.

"Yes , He is not like those flying humans who uses some kind of *Magical Devices* with them" Patchouli said while looking at marisa with her barely open eyes. "Why are you calling him a spirit if he is still living?" She added.

"Why? , Because everyone on the outside are calling us spirits! , I thought everyone who can fight without those devices are spirits as those flying girls called them like that" Marisa said and she looked at shidou with a smile on her face. "Right?" She said while looking at shidou.

"Uhmm kirisame-san , Im a human not a spirit ..." Shidou said while looking at marisa who seems shocked when she heard it.

"... Eh?" Marisa let out those words as she looked at shidou with a shocked expression.

"Marisa , What are you talking about?" Alice asked while still looking at marisa.

"Anyway , Let's go marisa ... The others are having trouble at this place" Patchouli said as she walk through the large hole.

"Oh ... Sure!" Marisa replied with a smile on her face , But it looks like there is less vigor on that tone.

Shidou tried to stop them by raising his hand. "Shidou , Just let them be" But he was stopped when kotori speaks in the earpiece.

Shidou was confused why kotori said that. Marisa and the others flew at the sky and they are gone already , Shidou was shocked from how quick are they.

"Just go outside for now shidou , We'll pick you up" Kotori said with a tired voice and shidou nodded.

Shidou sighed , Thinking why kotori would let them go. As he walked outside of house through the destroyed wall , He widened his eyes when he saw clearly what's on the outside.

Lots of wizards are sprawled all over the streets near his home and some of them are barely moving. "I think I know why kotori let them go" Shidou thought with a gulp before he felt his body being weightless.

* * *

In the middle of the night , Various lights illuminates the scenery where the buildings are. But it's not the buildings that are making these lights . This lights came from the explosions and other kinds of energies flying at the sky. This shots and explosions are all caused by the DEM members and a spirit known as yukari yakumo.

It has been three hours since the battle begun. Spacequake alarms are still ringing repeatedly and structures that have been abandoned recently are getting destroyed.

Ellen Mathers , One who is known as the humanity's strongest wizard is closing to her defeat. All of the reinforcements even the bandersnachts and other reserve troops are all defeated and unresponsive. She was the only one who is left standing with her comrades and she have overused her body. Even though she wears a CR-Unit and can endure physical and mental stress at a very long time , She is still a human and also she have done everything she can just to leave a scratch at the spirit , Giving an inhuman amount of strain to her whole body systems.

On the other hand , The spirit known as yukari is sitting on a bend eye-like portal and is yawning with her leg place on her knee. This is of course , A sign that she is not interested at ellen anymore or it might be that she didn't see her as a threat at all.

That kind of attitude made ellen curse that spirit on her mind. She was angry and frustrated from the spirit who is just looking at her like an insect.

"It's time to finish this ~" Yukari said in a mocking tone as she place her fan on her lower face.

Ellen gritted her teeth before trying to attack yukari. She knew well what yukari meant by that so instead yukari attacking first , She'll attack head-on. She rush at a superhuman speed in the use of her realizer which made her look like a blurred image coming towards yukari.

But before she could prepare herself to slash the spirit down , Her instinct felt something dangerous on her back and as she felt that , She felt something smash to her back that causes her to fall to the ground at a split second.

She felt pain on her back as she rebounded to the ground before rolling. She was dumbfounded and shocked because of how fast everything happened.

She looked at the sky only to see another silhouette flying near yukari. She narrowed her eyes while trying to stand and supress the pain of her whole body with her realizer.

She saw it clearly even if she's distance away from the flying figures. That figure near yukari is a girl with short golden hair with yellow eyes and she have a white mobcap with what seems like resembling somekind of animal ears , She wore long white dress with blue silky dress in the middle with some signs on it , And the most intriguing about the girl is the golden fluffy tails with a total of nine in her back.

A weird spirit indeed is what ellen thought as she glared at the figures on the night sky. She tried to step closer but she felt something pull her on her back.

"!" She was surprised because of how fast it happened and was dazed for a seconds. What happened recently is that , She was pulled by yukari's hand on an eye-like portal and place her in front of them for just a nick of time.

"I think I change my mind ~" Yukari said as she held ellen's hair with her one hand. "What if I just take you as a souvenir?" She said with an evil smile. "What do you think , Ran?" She asked as she turn her head towards the nine-tailed girl.

The nine-tailed girl known as ran nodded and yukari looked at ellen once again. She laughed a little as she look mishievously at ellen. Ellen tried to get out but suddenly , Her consciousness slip out ...

* * *

On one of the destroyed buildings , A figure of a girl stood there. That girl with crimson blood gothic lolita dress and heterochromic eyes of red and golden artificial clock eye is smiling mischievously as she looked at the battle scene. This girl is none other than tokisaki kurumi , The most brutal spirit known ever.

She was looking at the wizard known to be the strongest being carried by a fox girl on the sky. Kurumi grinned at the sight of it.

"Ara ara , That looks interesting on that side ~" She said mischievously as her grin turned wider.

A shadow appeared at her back and that shadow became a figure of a girl before becoming what seems like her mirror image. That girl is also kurumi , Or the right term is kurumi's clone.

"Hello [Me] , We're done already ~" The kurumi clone said with a glee on her face.

"Oh thanks [Me] ~" Kurumi replied in a sweet tone before looking at her new information.

That information is on her head. It was a passive ability when she make her clones where she see what they see. A kind of ability which makes kurumi become more dangerous because she can take large information without harming herself.

She saw sights of strange girls in her mind wearing various kinds of clothings. She also some girls are fighting the wizards from different sizes and easily wiped them with mysterious reiryoku and maryoku abilities.

"Hmm ... I am curious , Why are they using maryoku when they can just use reiryoku?" Kurumi thought to herself as she looked at the memory.

It is true that reiryoku is more stronger than a maryoku but maryoku are magic while reiryoku are spirit mana. Also , It was a mystery how can they use maryoku when they are a spirit.

"What are you doing miss?" A girl suddenly asked while looking at kurumi face-to-face.

"!" Kurumi was shocked and she immediately jump back with widened eyes as she looked at the direction where she saw the girl. "Hm?" She furrowed her brows when she saw no one and she took her guns at the shadow just to be sure.

"Why are you distancing yourself?" A girl asked on her back.

Kurumi immediately shoot at her back , Only to hit the ground. She frowned when she saw this , She was sure that she saw a girl with ash colored hair and a large black western hat with yellow ribbon on it. That girl is suddenly disappearing whenever she tried to look at that girl.

"Who are you? , Why are hiding? ~" Kurumi force herself to say it in a playful tone while being wary of her surroundings.

"Hiding? , Im in front of you" The girl said cheerfully and kurumi suddenly looked at her front.

Kurumi shot at her front but only hit the ground. She still masked her emotion even though she is getting irritated.

"Then why didn't I hit you?" Kurumi said while pointing her gun at her neck.

"Because I dodge ~ ... Should I catch it?" The girl asked with a curious tone.

"Oho , What a brave child ... Do you think you could toy with me?" Kurumi said with a smile but the tone is threatening.

Did she think im someone easily manipulated? , is what kurumi thought as she glared at her front. The girl suddenly appeared at her front and kurumi pointed her gun on her face while also ordering her clones from her mind to grab the girl on her back.

"Why are you hiding? , Are you scared of me?" Kurumi said with a deceitful mask expression as her shadows appeared on the girl's back.

Hands appeared on the shadow and the hands grabbed the girl from the legs first. The girl made a confuse expression as her body laid on the ground. The hands restricted her movement , Rendering her to move.

"Ara ara ~ , Now child ... Who are you?" Kurumi asked as she placed the muzzle on the child's head.

"Komeiji Koishi ~ , Im looking for new friends ~" She replied with a smile on her face.

Kurumi twitched , She can't believe how the child reacts to her. Even if she's threatening her to death , The girl now named koishi seems unfazed at all.

"Looking for friends? , What kind of joke is that?" Kurumi asked while walking in circles.

"Is looking for friends a joke?" Koishi asked with a curious tone.

"Hey child , I have no time fo-!?" Kurumi asked as she raised koishi's chin with her hand but she widened her eyes when she saw her expression.

Now that she have a good look at her , She was pretty cute and looks more like a westerner than an easterner. But that's not what shocked her , She was shocked on the girl's expression. The girl's expression is completely terrifying because she was smiling with blank eyes. An expression which only those whom souls broken have , An expression of a heartless creature who didn't know what is right or wrong.

Kurumi shivered as she saw her eyes that seems like too dark ... no ... it was devoid of life. It clearly contradicted the tone of her voice and her smile.

"What's wrong? , Your face looks funny" Kurumi came back to her senses as koishi said that in a childish tone.

"! ... Oh nevermind ..." Kurumi quickly turn back and let go of koishi by taking off her shadows.

Koishi hops at the ground and stands at it while kurumi thought what would she do. "I need to get out of here" Kurumi thought before turning her head at the girl and faking a smile.

"Sorry child , I have no time to play" She said with a mischievous tone.

"Mm? ... Is that so?" Koishi asked while tilting her head and she made an *Mmm* sound like she was thinking of something before looking at kurumi again. "Then , Can we meet next time?" She asked with a delighted smile but her eyes are still blank as void.

Kurumi just smiled before jumping at the sky. She didn't want to see that girl anymore because ... She remembered something painful when she saw that girl.

"Che!" She clicked her tongue with a frown on her face as she continued going at random ways.

* * *

Shidou was looking at the screen with widened eyes. Right now , He is standing inside the fraxinus and looking at the screen. He saw how ellen got defeated from a girl named yakumo yukari who is also suspected as [Phantom].

"As you can see , All of the wizards got defeated" Kotori said as she take out the chupa chups in her mouth. "And also , Because of this" Kotori added as she look at reine.

Reine nodded and manipulated the keyboards before the screen changing it's scene into a graph.

"You see the pattern of that meter?" Kotori asked as she pointed her finger on one part of the graph.

Shidou nodded but he still can't understand so he frowned while looking at kotori who sighed when she saw shidou look at her like that.

"She was not telling the truth , It looks like she's hiding something or she's just lying" Kotori said with a shrugged on her shoulders.

"On the time when natsumi asked that girl about her angel , Her mental status became distorted like she was trying to change the things in her mind" Reine continued because she saw the guy becoming more confused. "Her mental status change drastically like she was thinking of some evasive answers to your questions ... What I meant is , She's thinking a lot of things while saying the information you got at her with a poker face" Reine said before looking at the monitor.

Shidou twitched , He didn't thought a spirit would lie to him. Why would marisa lie to them when he's trying to save her. Shidou thought but can't seem to find the answer on his mind. Another problem floated on shidou's mind and he can't help but to ask it.

"So kotori , if she's lying then why all of what she said seems true?" Shidou asked with a straight face. He was confused why but all of what marisa said about them is true.

Kotori placed her hand on her chin while pondering about it before *Gwaa* holding her head with her hands and made an irritated sound like that. "I didn't know!" She turned her head at shidou before saying it irritatedly.

"..." Shidou's sweat dropped at his cheeks as he look at kotori's expression.

"A-anyway ... That's all!" Kotori stuttered for a second before correcting herself and dismissed shidou.

Shidou wanted to ask more but reine push him at the back with her hands and lead him outside of the bridge.

* * *

After awhile , Reine came back and kotori crossed her arms while placing her leg to her knee. She closed her eyes before speaking. "So , What did you discover?" Kotori said with a tired voice.

Reine nodded before controlling the keyboards on her personal laptop and the screen changed to multiple pictures. The pictures are taken recently while they are looking for the other spirits who appeared out of nowhere. This pictures are the girls that appeared on the middle of the city.

"Currently , We have vague data about them but it is still a data" Reine said before looking at her laptop. "We currently seen 30 spirits including marisa and her friends , The most data we got are about marisa and the girl named yukari" Reine said before typing something at her keyboard.

Kotori looked at the screen as it changed into a picture of marisa and yukari. She took of the empty bar of her lollipop and kannazuki take it before giving another lollipop which is neatly covered with sheet. Kotori took the lollipop , Take off the the cover of lollipop , Suck it and lean her cheek with her hand.

"We saw that marisa didn't use any spirit power but instead used magic that is very alike from the wizards" Reine said while kotori nodded at that statement. "That was probably rare but still normal ... But yukari on the other hand-" Reine tap a key on the keyboard and the screen in front of kotori changed into a picture of eye-shape portal with yukari in there. "Yukari probably used the *Space* itself while fighting ellen" Reine said before looking at kotori again.

Kotori nodded at the statement again. It is true that yukari have one of the strangest ability she ever see. Creating eye-shape dimensions that looks like a partial spacequake on it's inside is something never heard or written on the records. It is true that spirits can use spacequake willingly but using space and bending it like an eye? , Not to mention it have ribbons on each edges ... It was something kotori awed at when she first saw it. That spirit is too dangerous and they need to be careful when they encountered her.

"Hmm ... I'll ask the higher ones before deciding what to do next" Kotori said before standing up and walking out of the bridge.

Reine and the others nodded before looking back at their monitors and doing their respective jobs.

* * *

Shidou was walking to the bathroom inside the fraxinus. Their house is mess up because of the recent events so he need to stay here. Also , It would be weird if he was seen staying there after the spacequake alarm.

As shidou tried to enter the bathroom , He widened his eyes. Who wouldn't when they saw a girl inside the bathroom.

The girl in question is yatogami tohka who is sitting on the toilet bowl. Shidou and tohka's face reddened and before shidou could even react.

"Get out of here!" She shouted those words as she throw the toilet paper on shidou's face.

THat throw seems abnormal because it made a *Bonk* sound before shidou hits the ground. Tohka shut the door aggressively before shidou look at it and immediately processed all the thing that have happened.

"I-I am sorry!" He said hastily while rushing out of the room.

* * *

"So , How did this happen?" Shidou said in a tired voice with his eyes half-open as he look at the structure in his front.

Because of how shidou mistook the female's bath as the male's bath , He was now standing in front of the spirit building. Well , He tried to protest because of reasons like this and those but kotori dismissed it all and call shidou a "Pervert" and "Bold" which ache shidou's heart.

And also , The spirits are on his side , Standing happily like himself. No ... not all of them have the same expression.

Tohka have blush on her cheeks while averting her gaze at shidou , Yoshino and natsume are chatting , The yamai sisters are mysteriously jumping in joy while looking at shidou with bright eyes , and origami is clinging on shidou's shoulder. Miku came back to her home because of her work and her school tomorrow.

Shidou sighed , It's not like he can make reasons to get out of here. Well , At least he was accompanied by beautiful girls like them but ... Nope , They are not ordinary girls and shidou would get tired even if he tried to stay here at least an hour.

They opened the door and came from their respective rooms , Shdou tried to go to a free room when ...

 _*Woosh*_

He was pulled to a room and shidou couldn't help but gasp. His butt fall to the ground and he looked at his front only to see origami looking at him with her hand gestured as if she just pulled someone recently.

"O-origami!? , What's wrong with you!?" Shidou yelled while feeling nervous about origami.

"You can stay here" Origami replied.

"No no-"

"You can stay here"

"It's no-"

"You can stay here"

Shidou tried to protest but origami insists by saying the same word. Shidou sighed and just nodded with a sweatdrop forming on his forehead. Shidou stand up and brush his pants with his hands before looking at origami who is staring at him.

"So , What do you want?" Shidou asked with a tired voice.

"I am hungry" Origami replied with her still face.

"Okay then , I'll try and make something to eat" Shidou said before going to the kitchen.

As shidou said those words , A sound of someone rushing is coming towards the room where he is.

"!?" Shidou looked at his back with a shocked and confused looked as the door has been slammed open. From there , Tohka's figure could be seen while panting slightly but her expression is somewhat delighted. Also , She was drooling.

Origami glared at her in a neutral way "Why are you here" and said it with her usual tone yet it feels like threatening.

Tohka met her gaze with a frown on her face. "Why are you here!?" She poutingly asked while pointing her finger at origami.

"I can be where I want to be" Origami quickly replied with a neutral expression.

Before tohka could exchange words at her , The door opened again. This time , It was yoshino and natsumi in front of it.

"... Shidou's cooking ... I want ... those ..." Yoshino said in an innocent manner with a shy expression.

 _"Yoshinon likes that too ~"_ Yoshinon said while pointing it's cute hand to itself.

"I wanna eat here because yoshino said so" Natsumi said while mysteriously looking gloomy.

They walk inside the room and look at origami and tohka with a confuse expression.

 _"What's wrong? ~"_ Yoshinon asked while yoshino is turning it's head from tohka to origami repeatedly like it was curious at the two.

"Smells like fight" Natsumi said with her eyes half-open.

And after she said that , The door opened once again , Revealing the two yamai sisters outside.

"Kuku. My instinct told me that the feast in this domain will become grand" Kaguya said while holding her face with her hand and her other hand stretch diagonally , She looks like a complete textbook of chuuni.

"Translation. She heard shidou is going to cook something here" Yuzuru said with her own version of neutral expression.

They walk towards the room and shut the door and then look at tohka and origami who seems to be glaring at each other.

"What's this!? , I sense evil malice over the two mortals!" Kaguya said with an exaggerated shocked expression.

"Question. What's wrong with them?" Yuzuru said while looking at yoshino and natsumi.

The two of them along with the puppet shake their heads. Shidou felt sweat dropped at her cheeks as he looked at the girls who are making a lot of ruckus. Well , It was good as shidou thought.

And then , He looked at the window. He saw the destroyed buildings and other casualties in there. He narrowed his eyes as he look at that view.

"This girls needed some peace from their life" Shidou thought while going closer at the window. "If only I can do this , Then ..." Shidou looked at the girls with a determined face. "I won't give up!" He thought before going to the kitchen.

* * *

On the AST branch base on tengu city , Captain Kusakabe Ryoko , The commanding officer on this branch is looking at the screen in front of her with widened eyes.

Today this afternoon , Spacequake has been detected from an area and all of them immediately came into action only to be stopped at the DEM transferees. They were tasked to look at the monitor and only support them through reports but things like this make her gulp when she realize what they are dealing off.

Ellen Mira Mathers , The strongest human on earth , Have been defeated by a spirit. Not only that , She was taken by that same spirit and vanished in an instant.

But it was not that makes her feel scared. The thing she is looking now is something incomprehensible. Right now , They have detected almost 80+ spirits which are not yet discovered until today and all of them appeared at the same time and are moving together like they knew each other.

"This is impossible! , The DEM have been defeated!?" One of the crew said while clenching his fist.

"Before all of that , What the hell have just happened!?" The other said with a nervous expression.

"And did you see , That spirit used space to form an eye-like hole!" The girl on the back shrilled.

Ryoko can't help but grit her teeth. The worst case scenario is happening right in front of their eyes. Also , Something is bugging her.

"Why are they staying here?" One of the female crew said with an anxious expression.

Yes , Why are they staying here? , It's not like something is interesting here. It might be that ...

"They are planning something?" Ryoko said though unsure of her words.

All of them can't just move yet without their superiors ordering them. There are some DEM transferees that are still staying here and because they are made to command the whole base even if their just transferees , They can't do anything but just to stay.

"What are they doing , We need to do something now!" Ryoko said with a tone of impatience as she gaze irritatedly at the screen.

 ****End of Chapter 3****

 **Next Chapter Preview**

 **"Where am I!?"**

 **"Oh , We meet again ze ~"**

 **"Shidou stay back!"**

 **"Sandalphon"**

 **"I will protect you even if you lie to me"**

 **Volume 1 : Marisa Party P3**


End file.
